Apariencias Español Capitulo I
by HeyVickyVicky
Summary: Escapando de sus problemas cotidianos, susan se topa con este chico de ojos verdes llamado Alex. Ella piensa que es el amor de su vida pero el destino le hara una mala jugada y todos los secretos saldran a la luz.


Capítulo I:

Era una mañana común y corriente. Una de esas mañanas de verano en que piensas en que será un día interesante.

Me levante de mi acolchada y suave cama y fui a la cocina. No había nadie en casa. Me arregle y fui al café que quedaba a pocas cuadras de mi casa.

Me senté en el área de fumadores, tenia ansiedad de un cigarrillo, cuando de pronto, me sentí observada, casi acosada. Gire mi cabeza bruscamente; lo primero que encontró mi mirada fueron unos ojos verdes, verdes como aquellas manzanas que se encontraban en los arboles de casa. Su mirada parecía como la de los gatos negros en media noche, atractiva y acechadora.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia el centro de la mesa, encendí mi cigarrillo y aspire. A lo lejos se oyó una persona toser, como si se estuviese ahogando. Volví a girar mi cabeza y era el chico de los ojos verdes. Tome un sorbo de mi vaso con agua, en ese momento, el chico detuvo sus tosidos y se calmo. Extraño.

De pronto, mi teléfono comenzó a llamar, apague el cigarrillo y conteste:

-¿Si?- dije  
>- ¡<em>Susan!-<em> dice la chica del teléfono – _Lucy McGerdy dará una fiesta en su casa. ¡Vamos!_  
>- ¿Lucy McGerdy?<br>- _Si, la que es porrista_  
>-Hash ella, no lo sé<br>-_Vamos, anímate_  
>-Bueno pero pasas por mí ¿no?<br>-_Si, estaré en tu casa a las 7_

Colgué el teléfono y volví a hundirme en mis pensamientos

-¿Puedo sentarme?  
>alcé la mirada, era el chico de los ojos verdes.<br>-Esta bien – dije un poco frívola  
>-Me llamo Alex<br>-Susan, un placer

Que un chico se sentara conmigo en una mesa era muy inusual. No tenía ese noseque que tienen las demás chicas que atrae a los hombres.

Fui a tomar mi vaso, cuando se me resbaló de la mano, impactó contra la mesa y me rompió la mano.

-¿Estas bien?- dijo Alex  
>-Si<p>

Vi su mano, estaba sangrando también. Estaba 100 por ciento segura de que los vidrios no habían alcanzado su brazo.

-Tu mano está sangrando – dije preocupada  
>- Si, es que me corte… debo irme.<p>

Y así fue, me dejaron sola en una mesa con mi mano sangrando. Genial. Fui al baño, me enjuague la mano y fui a casa. Al llegar me puse unas banditas, me quite los zapatos, me acosté en el sofá y quede profundamente dormida

De pronto, el ruidoso y desesperante sonido del despertador me levanto. 6 y 40pm, ¡venían por mí dentro de 20 minutos!, me bañe, me coloque un lindo Sweater y unas botas.

Llamaron a la puerta, tome mi bolso y mis llaves y me dirigí hacia la puerta

-¡Lia! – dije mientas la abrazaba  
>-¡Susan! – Respondió ella – sube al auto que vamos tarde<p>

Al subir al auto, colocamos música y subimos el ánimo.

Al llegar, Lucy McGerty nos esperaba en la puerta con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Hola chicas!, pasen, la fiesta es en la piscina – dijo con un tono de voz dulce.

Ambas entramos; Lia se fue con su novio dejándome sola. Fui a la piscina a ver si conocía a alguien ¿y con quien me topé?, con nada más y nada menos con el chico del café. Alex.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Dije sorprendida  
>-Yo vivo aquí – respondió entre risas<br>-¿Si?, eres familia de ¿Lucy?  
>-Si, en realidad, soy su hermano<br>-Este mundo es cada vez más pequeño  
>-Te doy toda la razón y… ¿como sigue tu mano?<br>-Mejor, fue solo una cortada, ¿y la tuya?  
>-Bien, disculpa por irme pero le tengo fobia a la sangre<p>

Sonaba como una excusa barata, de esas que das para no ir a la escuela, pero no me quedo otra alternativa que creerle. Asentí con la cabeza

-¿Nos sentamos? – dijo él mientras se sentaba en una banca. Me senté a su lado.

Hablamos y hablamos, parecía que lo conocía de toda la vida, y él a mí. De pronto, una botella me golpeo en la cabeza y causo que me sangrara un poco.

El culpable se acerco, me pidió disculpas y me ofreció un pequeño trapo húmedo. Mire a Alex, su cabeza también sangraba. Me sentía confundida y mareada, hasta que caí al suelo desmayada. Lo último que vi fue a Alex, con su cabeza sangrando, su cara pálida y asustada y llamando a su hermana y a Lia. 


End file.
